


Without knowing why

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Disney's House of Mouse (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Donald, Panchito and José formed a band, they are three young people full of dreams and hopes who will go through many adventures, many of them around music. Couple: Donald x Panchito x José, polyamorous.
Relationships: José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Kudos: 18





	1. Donald Duck

Donald loved music. He had done it since he was little and he was sure nothing would change that. Hortense used to tell him that he used to turn everything he found into an instrument and that was something that neither the passage of time or the many instruments he had could change.  
The guitar was his favorite instrument, not only because it was the first one he learned to play, but because his mother was the one who taught him to do it. They both used to spend hours playing, sometimes playing the songs they liked the most and sometimes composing new songs, at first they just did the former.  
"Take it easy," Hortense told him, "respecting the times is very important in a song and that includes the silences."  
Donald nodded and continued playing the guitar, stopping as soon as he heard a familiar voice. It was Della, singing a song that no one knew, but perfectly suited to the notes Donald was playing.  
"Dumbella!"  
"What song was that?" Hortense asked curiously.  
"I don't know, I just made it up."  
"Is cute."  
Donald snorted under his breath.  
"Do you want to join us?"  
-Yes!  
-No!  
Donald's complaints were ignored.  
For a time they had a little band. They only played for their family and for a while Donald was fine with it. Quackmore and Matilda used to argue for the title of the number one fan, something that angered and enchanted Hortense in equal measure. Deep down they both knew that this title belonged to Elvira. She used to take pictures of them every chance they got and most of the time it was she who asked them for a song.  
"I knitted them some sweaters," Elvira commented excitedly, she had one that indicated her as the number one fan.  
"Now we do look like a band!" Donald commented excitedly, until he was aware of it. "I mean, they're fine."  
Della put the sweater that Grandma had made for him, making him completely lose the image he wanted to show. That started a fight between the two ducks.  
"Donald has been watching the concert channel and says he needs a new style," Quackmore told his mother.  
"It's just a phase," Hortense commented annoyed, "it will soon pass and she will be wearing the beautiful and elegant sailor suits again."  
The only one who did not support him was Scrooge McDuck.  
Or at least that's what Donald thought when he broke his guitar. This time Hortense had asked him to take care of them, and Scrooge took them on an adventure. They were in danger and on more than one occasion the twins believed they would die, but no one regretted what they experienced and greetings was just the first of many adventures.  
Scrooge McDuck supported him in his own way. One day he told her that he had bought a label and that he needed new talent. Donald volunteered immediately, sure that was what he wanted for his future. For days he and Della worked hard to show her that she deserved that opportunity.  
"You should sleep," Della scolded, the sleep she had made it difficult to take her seriously.  
"I can't, you know Uncle Scrooge won't choose us just because we're his nephews."  
"I'd rather you didn't," Della remarked annoyed, "this is all getting too boring."  
"You don't want to become a star?" Donald asked indignantly.   
-No.  
Donald and Della went weeks without speaking. Della even forgot about music and all her interest was focused on the adventures and ignoring Donald during them, something with which she had no problems because Donald also wanted to ignore her, survive the adventures and become the best musician of all the times.  
Things changed during the casting.  
Donald had a panic attack.  
-What are you doing here? Della scolded him, "it's your turn."  
Donald saw her a little unsure. He had stage fright and was surprised to see her.  
"Did you really think I wouldn't be with you during such an important moment?" Della looked offended, "you are my brother and we must support each other through thick and thin." I've listened to you practice for hours so go show them what you can do. Or I'll kick you for all the times you haven't let me sleep and I warn you that there are few. ”Della showed her dark circles to reaffirm her words.  
Donald laughed nervously. He knew his sister was more than capable of doing that and more. He had no chance to refuse, she dragged him onto the stage.  
The first seconds seemed eternal. He wanted to flee, but when he turned around he saw Della cheering him on and his family on stage. She took a deep breath, focusing solely on her loved ones, and played the song she had written with Della's help.  
In the end everything went well. Donald had his first album, later his first concert and the tours did not wait. Scrooge and Della accompanied him at all times, Della as his sister and Scrooge as his legal guardian and representative.  
Then the thing about his voice happened and it all fell apart.  
Scrooge decided to enroll him in an exchange program, something that made him angry at first.  
"You will receive a treatment in Mexico and you will be able to speak and sing again," were the words of the richest duck in the world.  
"Getting away from everything will do you good," Della told him, not looking at all convinced.  
"Not to mention that being a military college will help you to harden your character."  
Donald grunted upon hearing those words. Traveling to Mexico seemed like a good thing, studying in a military college did not. Donald loved laziness and knew that being in a military college his sleep hours would be quite compromised and that he would be subjected to intense physical activity, something that was not too far removed from his current life, but Donald did not think about it.  
The next day Donald would be in Mexico, settling in Panchito's house.


	2. José Carioca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> José Carioca ama bailar, pero ese no es el motivo por el que viajó a México. Él lo sabe, allí hay algo grande que le espera.

José had learned to dance before he learned to walk. Or at least that's what her mother used to say. Young José loved to dance and was constantly escaping to parties or parades. At the age of seven he had managed to sneak into the parade that is held every year in Bahia for Christmas and be part of one of the floats. No one tried to remove it, at first from the confusion of seeing a child dancing and then from the fascination his dance steps provoked.  
"This boy will go a long way," the float festival had told his mother, "a great dancer."  
"I've never seen someone move like this before," one of the dancers praised him.  
José gave her a flirtatious smile that made her laugh, that gesture seemed tender.  
Those words did not prevent José from being punished or were able to assuage the anger in José's parents. They were both happy to see him safe and sound, but also upset with him for the way he got away.  
"José Carioca, didn't we warn you not to separate from us."   
"Something bad could have happened to you."  
-But I'm fine.  
"You almost scared us to death."  
José's grandmother only looked at him severely and that hurt him more than the scolding from his parents.  
-We are going home.  
José was about to leave when he was interrupted by the parade director. His first thought was that he was in trouble, an idea that did not disappear from his mind even when he saw the parrot smile.  
"I'd like to have this little boy for the next show."  
The director of the float complied with his words. Participating in the Bahia festival became a tradition for José and it was only interrupted when the parrot was enrolled in a military college located in Mexico.  
Traveling to Mexico had been his idea. At his school it was customary for students to take an elective class. José had fallen asleep so he was unable to enroll in the Samba class as he wanted so badly and had no choice but to attend Spanish classes. Then she found out about the exchange program and knew that her destiny was to go to Mexico. He had dreamed about it for days and knew that this dream was not an ordinary dream.  
José's grandmother had taught him black magic since he was a little parrot. While it was true that his specialty was illusion and deception, it was also true that divination was not bad for him. His visions, of the near future, were seldom mistaken and his dreams, though confusing, were often quite relevant.  
His parents weren't sold on the idea until they read an informational brochure about the school José wanted to attend. Both were tired of their constant escapades so they hoped that a military college could be the solution to their problems.  
"Take care," his mother said when they dropped him off at the airport.  
"I will," José replied. There was a part of him that hurt to leave Brazil, but another that insisted that he should travel to Mexico and that something great, greater than everything he knew, was waiting for him.  
"Sé responsable" le dijo su padre ", recuerda que vas a estudiar y no de vacaciones"   
José asintió. Había estado tan emocionado por la idea de ir a México que no investigó lo suficiente e ignoraba que iba a un colegio militar.  
"Quiero que tengas esto" le dijo su abuela.  
José se quedó sin palabras al observar el paraguas negro en las manos de su abuela. Varias veces lo había utilizado, pero su abuela siempre le había dicho que no podría tenerlo hasta que estuviera listo.  
"Parece que ha llegado el momento. José, no olvides de dónde vienes, pero tampoco olvides a dónde vas. Te espera algo grande, puedo sentirlo."   
José se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Horas después se encontraría en México, peleando con Donald Duck por la cama que ocuparía durante su estancia y es que ambos querían dormir en la parte de abajo del camarote.


	3. Panchito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Panchito.

Francisco Romero Miguel Junipero Quintero González III was not someone who went unnoticed. His explosive and cheerful personality made him stand out wherever he was, his naivety made him difficult to forget.  
Since he was little he had helped on his parents' farm. It was not something that bothered him, on the contrary, Panchito enjoyed taking care of the horses, milking the cows, planting the vegetables and harvesting the harvest. The thing he didn't like was cleaning the stables. Although it was true that they used to wash them frequently, it was also true that on more than one occasion he believed that he would lose his sense of smell.  
"We will have to give them another type of food because it seems that something here is rotting," were the words that Panchito said as soon as he entered the stable.  
The young rooster took the hose and began cleaning. He dedicated several hours to this task and even took charge of bathing the horses, something that no one had asked of him.  
"Much better, Mr Martinez," Panchito commented as he finished grooming his horse.  
"Good work," Guadalupe congratulated him, "but now you're the one who needs a bath."  
Panchito raised his arm and confirmed what his mother had told him. He smiled sheepishly and rushed to take a bath.  
His parents used to joke that Panchito had learned to ride rather than walk and he believed it fervently. Mr. Martinez was his horse and a pet that he had had since he could remember. He knew that both of them had grown up together and Panchito wanted that to never change.  
"Come on, Mr. Martinez!" Panchito encouraged him, "that obstacle is nothing for you."  
Mr. Martinez increased his speed and ended up jumping over the track obstacles and even finishing the course in record time.  
"You're the best, Mr. Martinez!" Four seconds less than last time! At this rate we will win the regionals!  
"Is my champion hungry?" His mother asked his.  
Panchito shouted excitedly when he saw the quesadillas and orange juice that his mother had prepared for him. He took the tray and kissed the woman's cheek affectionately.  
"Thanks, Mommy!" You're the best!  
There were many who thought that Panchito could become a great singer. While it was true that the rooster had not shown much interest in singing, it was also true that he had a wonderful voice and that he used to sing at family gatherings, often at the request of family and friends, and at local festivals, although this was something he did to a lesser extent and mostly because he wanted the award.  
Panchito was not sure if the idea of participating in the exchange program had been his or his parents, but the three of them agreed from the moment they found out about the program.  
Initially, they would only receive José Carioca. Panchito's mother had Brazilian roots, so that language was not completely unknown to them. Donald's arrival was a mistake. In the administration they had confused the documents and they, for not reading, ended up accepting one more student. They learned of this mistake when they were told that Donald and José were waiting for them at the airport and it was too late to do anything.  
Guillermo, Panchito's father, had modified the bed that was intended for José Carioca and turned it into a cabin. With the help of their son they made a few modifications to the only room that was available. Despite their efforts, they were unable to fix all the space problems.


	4. First impressions

Panchito greeted his new companions effusively. He shook his hands hard and hugged them even tighter. Donald's arrival might be a mistake, but he was happy to have the two of them at his home.  
"My name is Francisco Romero Miguel Junipero Quintero González III, but you can call me Panchito, everyone does."   
Donald and Jose needed several minutes to recover.  
"I am José Carioca, nice to meet you."   
Donald showed them a blackboard with his name on it. Panchito and José ignored his annoyed expression.  
"So Donald Duck huh?"We go with my parents, they are also eager to meet them. I'm sure you will love Mexico, the music is the best, the food the most delicious and my mom is the best cook in the world, this is one of the most beautiful places in the world and you will have a lot of fun."  
Donald and José were confused. The two of them were not fluent in Spanish and the speed with which Panchito spoke did not make it easier to understand him. José was happy, he liked the attitude of the rooster. Donald was annoyed, his new companions were irritating to him.  
Panchito's parents were also affectionate, although not as enthusiastic as their son. They both made them feel like part of the family from the get-go. They were asked many questions that only José answered. Donald just looked indifferent and stared out the window.  
"You are emo?"   
Donald was startled when he heard Panchito's question. It was the first time he looked away from the window, and again he used the board to respond. He wrote "Grunge" in capital letters and even underlined it numerous times.  
"Are you having trouble speaking?" Guadalupe asked him, there was no mockery in her voice, only concern.  
The answer was in Donald's file, but no one had been able to read it due to the unexpectedness of his arrival.  
Donald pointed to the bandage he used to cover the wounds from his operation, and his gaze fell back to the window. Scrooge had told him about a therapy that promised to give him his voice back and he hoped it would work. He longed to be able to return to the stage and hold a microphone once more.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Donald wrote about therapy on the board. It was not something he wanted to talk about, but he knew it was useless to deny it. He had to attend these periodically and he knew that at some point he might need the marriage that had given him a place to stay, he hoped that it would not happen.  
"My sister is a nurse, I'm sure she will teach us sign language."  
"Can I learn too?" Panchito commented enthusiastically.  
Sign language wasn't something that caught her attention, but she wanted to help Donald and felt like that was the way to make him feel comfortable and part of her family.  
"I'd like to take some lessons too."  
José's motives were not entirely different. Like Panchito, his interest was genuine, but he had an additional motive, one that was somewhat selfish.  
Donald hadn't expected to meet such kindness and while it was true that it had moved him, it was also true that he did not want to show it, being expressive and enthusiastic was not something that was in keeping with his style. He sighed and feigned disinterest, convinced he had an image to maintain.  
The first conflict occurred with the beds. Panchito's parents had set up a cabin and neither of them wanted the top bed.  
"Bad luck," José scoffed. I saw it first so it belongs to me according to the laws of conquest.  
Donald threw one of his pillows at him. As a scout he knew José was right, but that didn't make him any less upset or not consider taking him by force.  
Jose tossed the pillow back at him and started a little pillow fight. Both beat each other relentlessly, they only had one idea in mind, to knock the other off the bed.  
The fight ended when Guillermo and Guadalupe entered the room. They both looked upset and the sandal in Guadalupe's hand was a pretty clear message of what would happen to them if they continued with that fight.  
"You can have the top bed," José told Donald.  
Donald was so scared that he forgot which bed he wanted. They both immediately began to clean up the mess they had made.  
"After they finish settling in, it's time to eat."


	5. New students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald and José are introduced to their class.

Donald and José were next to their teacher at the front of the room. All eyes were on them. José was calm, Donald was about to have one of his tantrums.  
"Today we will welcome new students." The teacher indicated to José and Donald that it was time for them to introduce themselves.  
"My name is José Carioca and I am from Brazil. I love dance, especially Samba."   
"Could we see your steps?"  
José nodded and performed one of his favorite dances. Several applause was heard as soon as it finished.  
Donald took a piece of chalk and wrote his name and nationality on the board.  
"What happens? you are shy?"   
Donald wrote in capital letters that he had a voice problem. It was so frustrating having to repeat it so many times.  
"I'm sorry about that." The professor looked embarrassed. Several students laughed. "I see you have a guitar, would you like to play something?"   
"Do you know Lamento Boliviano?"  
Donald denied. No song was known in Spanish.  
Several students complained and others laughed. Donald began to play one of the songs he had written for his latest album. He got the same reaction that José Carioca had when he danced.  
"Have a seat next to Panchito." Panchito, raise your hand.  
Panchito raised his hand.  
"They already know me, they are staying at my house."  
The professor was again embarrassed.  
"Donald, Jose, I hope you feel at home. My name is Juan Perez and I am here to serve you."   
"Thank you."   
Donald nodded.  
Donald and Jose made their way to the empty seats and, although they did not answer any questions, they were not annoyed by the curiosity of their new companions.  
"Recess is for talking, now we're in class. Today we start with the Pythagorean theorem. Donald and José, have you started this topic yet?"   
Donald and Jose nodded.  
"Then I guess they'll have no problem waiting for the rest of the class and it might even help them to refresh the subject."


End file.
